With All My Heart
by myblankie6
Summary: When Becky gets a heart failure, Stacy's life comes tumbling down. Stacy feels like she should do something. But what? Rated T for character death.


**Enjoy!**

The machine hooked up to the badger in the hospital bed continued its constant beeping. The green lines on the hot monitor screen peaked then descended over and over. Stacy looked around the room, gifts of all shapes and sized were in a pile up against the cinder block walls. Colorful posters of the penguin friends, back at the zoo, were hung up. The balloons, fresh bouquets of flowers, and stuffed animals filled the side table next to the bed. Some were from members of the zoo, none who she really knew, but the most was from friends like the penguins and Marlene. How many months has she spent in this room?

Stacy shuffled her feet against the cold bland tile, and looked at the bed. The Badger in the bed lay there quietly. Not moving except for the constant rise and fall of her chest. A plastic mask covered her mouth to regulate her breathing. Her tan fur laid flat against her stiff body.

Stacy looked at the only picture on the side table. It was of her and their friends at the zoo. Becky and Stacy's arms were around each other, while the penguins and the rest of their friends were in the background. Stacy remembered when that picture was taken; it was the night of the party, when this all began.

Marlene, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private usually visited once a week and that strange lemur who thinks he is a king only came once or twice, Stacy would tell them the latest news, although there was barely any. "I never cared for the lemurs," thought Stacy. "They all ways thought they were greater than us, like they through better parties." Stacy drew a little giggle, humor is all she needed.

Today seamed to pass by slowly. The nurses occasionally rushed in to see how she was doing or to bring her food, and then walked out, leaving Stacy in the silence. She sat in her chair and looked at the ceiling. A popcorn like design covered the plaster. Not much excitement there. Hours went by, even minuets and still silence.

Finally the shuffle of footsteps came from the hall. A nurse knocked quietly on the door. As she peaked around the door, "Stacy, it's almost time."

Stacy looked at Becky and then at the nurse. She slowly nodded and got up from her chair. "Alright,"

Stacy followed the nurse down a long hallway, one she has never been down before. Her eyes pointed to the ground. She thought back to how this had all started, the very beginning

It was at a King Julian party in the New York Central Park Zoo. All of the animals were there, for the occasion. Stacey straightened her bow when she noticed a tan badger wearing the exact same bow. She walked over to her, put her arm in hers. "Ready, Stacy, ready to raise the roof?" The badger asked.

"Yes I'm ready to party," Stacy replied, in her cheerful voice. As they walked in the habitat together Maurice greeted them at the entrance. "Name," He called to them, his old scratchy voice filled their ears.

"Becky and Stacy," Becky cheered as she pointed to each of them. "Alright, go on in." Nodded Maurice. The habitat was huge, well bigger than their habitat. A big inflatable jumping house was in one corner of the habitat. Stacy noticed that the badgers were on it, jumping up and down like drunken monkeys. On the other side of the habitat there was a long table full of food. It seemed to have stretched for miles. A few games were scattered around, like cards and crochet, but in the center was a big, ginormous throne, and on that throne was a light gray lemur, his long ring like tail swayed back and forth as he danced.

"Welcome, pansies! Please fill free to bask in my glow!" The lemur called out. "Maurice, crank up the music so I can show everyone my awesome dance moves." Then the music got louder, and King Julian danced on.

Stacy looked around the habitat. Becky decided to go dance with King Julian, Marlene was with Skipper talking and holding hands, occasional kisses hear and there, and everyone else was dancing or playing a random game that the king set out for them.

Stacy danced, played a few games, ate food, and during the party she never realized that Becky had left. After the party, Stacy looked around for her; she asked a few friends, but no one knew where she ran off to. Finally Stacy went home, she figured if she was any ware it was home.

Weeks before the party, Becky and Stacy through plenty of parties of their own, inviting all their friends. And before the party ended Becky disappeared, and came home early in the morning or late that night. Stacey should have known something was wrong.

When Stacy walked back into the habitat, to see Becky collapse on the concrete floor. Her bow flew off her head as she landed. The world came crashing down that day. She called her an ambulance. Soon red and white lights were flashing outside the habitat. Two white snow leopards charred Becky on the cart and put her in the back of the ambulance, Stacy climbing in the back with one of them and the other got into the front seat. The leopard attached an IV to Becky forearm, and placed a mask over her mouth.

Stacy sat there, petting Becky's fur, tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall. As the ambulance slowed to a stop, the leopards grabbed Becky out of the back of car and rushed her inside. Stacey ran in after her, only to be stopped by a gorilla in a lab coat. Stacy tried to move past him as she began to lose sight of her sister.

"Ugh, let me go! I need to be with her!" The gorilla held her in place.

"Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the waiting room and let the doctors and nurses do their job. Do you understand?" The gorilla yelled in a strict voice. Stacey looked down the hallway. Becky had disappeared into one of the many rooms. She sniffled and nodded. The gorilla lead Stacy into the waiting room, where he offered her a tissue box. "We will keep you updated on your friend's condition when we learn the details." Stacy nodded and drew out a tissue and blew her nose.

"Okay… Thank you." She sniffled, than the gorilla left the room.

Stacy stared at the clock. One hour ticked by, then two, and still no word about Becky. Every once in a while Stacey got up to ask a nurse if they heard anything, but they always said no. so she just sat there, waiting. She assured her self that everything was going to be fine, but deep down inside her, she knew that wasn't true.

Why didn't Becky tell her the truth? Stacy began to pace around the room, hoping that she would hear the sound of feet coming from the hallway. Finally, someone did. A white leopard she hasn't seen before walked up to her.

"Stacy?" She said her voice was sweet, calm, and quiet. She had blue eyes that shimmered in the light.

"Uh, yes?" She spluttered. She was almost shocked at the sound of her own name. How that leopard did know her name? The nurse cleared her throat.

"Come with me,"

Stacy ran beside her. Spitting out random questions as they walked down the many hallways.

"Is she alright? What's her condition? Will she live? Can she walk?" All these questions were never answered, instead the nurse kept walking. Finally the nurse stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"We tried our best to help Becky's condition, but it will take a while to correct. You see, it's her heart" Stacey felt a pit in her heart.

"But, but she'll be okay?" Asked Stacy, the nurse side.

"We can keep her alive for now, but there is no guarantee of the future if the procedure doesn't work. We will have to keep her asleep, to prevent her heart from over working." Stacy felt herself begin to fall but the nurse picked her up.

"Asleep?" the nurse nodded than continued walking. Eventually they came to a stop. A wooded door with a sign on it that read. "Room 348. Patient Becky Badgera." The nurse opened the door and allowed Stacy to walk inside.

The room was small, cold white tail covered the floor, and cinder block walls stretched high to the popcorn plastered ceilings. In the middle of the room laid a hospital bed, Becky laid bundled up in the sheets. Stacy could hear the soft beeping from a corner next to the bed.

"Stacy?" Becky asked in a tired voice. Stacey rushed over to the bed and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. Beckys usually green eyes were glassed over, and her tan pelt was flat against her body.

"How are you doing?" Stacy asked in a series of sniffles.

"Ah, I'm alright, just tired." Replied Becky, her normal peppy voice wasn't so peppy. "I'm sorry Stacey," Stacy shook her head.

"You have no reason to be," The badger looked down and sniffled.

"Yes I do. I didn't tell you." Stacy shook her head.

"I don't understand, Becky." The sister looked up with teary eyes.

"My…. Heart, I should have told you sooner." Becky tried to sit up, but she wasn't strong enough. "Stacy, I'm dying."

"Don't say that!" Her voice was strict. "The doctors said that..." Her voice was interrupted by Becky.

"They said that when I was a kid, they didn't even think I would make it this far." Stacy shook her head, fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You can still make it through," Becky turned her head to look at her sister, the only one she ever had.

"No Stacy, not this time." Becky began to slide down her bed, her eyes began to close. The same nurse that took her to Becky's room, walked into the room.

"She needs to rest, Miss Stacy." Stacy sniffled and flowed the nurse out the door, looking back at her sister one last time. "I'll always be with you," She called out to her sister.

It seemed like the same hallway leading to Becky's room that day, but she knew that this one was different. She wasn't sure where she was going only that she was supposed to follow the nurse. She was brought to a large door made of some kind of metal. The nurse tapped on the door, and the door opened. An old chimpanzee was standing inside the door, wearing a long white coat.

"Good afternoon Miss Stacy. I have heard so much about you. Now, if you will come with me ill run you through the procedure. I know this must be hard for you." Stacy looked down the long hallway. She no longer could see Becky's room anymore, but the thought remained. The thought of how Becky would hate to know she would have to lay in bed asleep, while the rest of the world continued around her. She turned to the doctor.

"It's easier, than you think," Stacy walked inside the room, and the metal door shut with a click.

Becky felt a stinging sensation against her eyes. She rubbed them hard with her hands. Her head felt dizzy as she slowly tried to sit up in her bed. She blinked a couple times to let her eyes readjust to the dimly lit room, and looked around. The room was small. Gifts filled the left corner of the room, the cinder block walls stretched high to the ceiling, pail tile floors laid beneath the bed. Her mouth felt dry. She turned to see a red button on the side of the bed the sign above it said "Press for Assistance". She was a little hungry, so she pressed the button three times.

Moments later, three nurse's cane rushing in, they surrounded her bed. "Uh, hi," Becky managed to croak out, as the three nurses seemed to be inspecting her all over.

"She is fine," one of the nurses called out. "You may come in now." As the nurses left, a small group of penguins and an otter squeezed through. A smile grew across her face, seeing all of her friends, is even better than the food she never got. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Marlene crowded around her. Becky looked at them; they looked happy, but also sad.

"What's wrong? You seem sad, why?" Becky asked. The friends looked at each other, and then back at Becky. Kowalski cleared his throat.

"Becky, you were dying, the doctors couldn't fix your problem, and there was nothing we could do." Becky was confused, what do they mean nothing they could do, do about what? Becky raised her eye brows.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" She asked. Skipper spoke up this time.

"Yeah, yes, you should, but they tried one last thing. A heart transplant, and obviously it worked." Becky rolled her eyes. "Well that's what you could have told me five minutes ago," There was a pause. "Hey, wait, wares Stacy?" Silence filled the room. There was something else they weren't telling her. Private looked down at the ground, Marlene fumbled with something in her hands.

"She told me to give this to you." Marlene spoke up from the silence. She handed her the envelope. Becky took the letter from Marlene and tore it open. She pulled out a piece of paper inside and began to read.

_Dear Becky,_

_ if you are reading this than that means the surgery was a success. You might be wondering where I am right now and why I'm not there with you right now, I don't blame you. But you see, I am with you. You were going to die Becky, and no one could figure out what to do. The only way to have you live was a heart transplant, and the success rate was a bit shaky. The doctors tried hard to look for a heart that would work for the transplant, but they couldn't find anything that would work. That's when I realized that how I could help you, were I can give you a life were you would never have to worry about your heart any longer. Don't blame Marlene; she tried to convince me other wise up until the very end. They said that you would somehow get better, or the doctors will find a solution. I couldn't risk it; couldn't risk your life. I chose to end my life so yours won't end, because Becky, you mean more to me than peanut butter winkies and myself. You might not understand why I have done this, but if I was in your situation, would you have done the same? I tried to explain this as best of my ability. I would never forget the times we have spent together, Like when we first met the new beavers, or when we "Badger Attacked" Private. Do know one thing, just know that I do love you, Becky, I love you more than life itself, and I will never leave you. Your special badger sister_

_ – Stacy_

The room fell silent; tears ran down Becky's face which landed on the paper, making some words smear. She ran her hand across her chest were stitches sealing together her skin. The only thing she could hear was her heart beat, no Stacy's heartbeat.

**Thank you for reading my first ever Fan Fiction! Please leave nice comments. I would like to thank tpom1fan4ever for getting me into writing Fan Fiction about Becky and Stacy. Also thanks to the creators of The Penguins Of Madagascar, with out them I wouldn't put my life into writing these Fan Fictions. I will upload more soon. **


End file.
